FIG. 1 schematically shows a distorted signal including hump and undershoot noises. Semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) are assembled as modules in an electronic system, where a signal may be distorted by hump or undershoot noises caused by impedance mismatching or asymmetric line (difference of trace length) in the practical environment. The semiconductor device may malfunction by a distorted signal containing hump or undershoot noises. For example, if hump noises enter a row address strobe signal RAS' that is a master signal of DRAM, multiple word lines may be selected or the refresh counter may malfunction to fail the refresh operation of a certain cell. Moreover, the column address strobe CAS' may be precharged before or after precharging the row address strobe RAS', which may cause a word line glitch due to activation of the address by the hump noises, and other problems. The hump signal may also affect the column address strobe CAS' to result in malfunction of the device, as the distorted row address strobe RAS'. Moreover, the initially generated undershoot may cause a secondary undershoot resulting in inadvertent operation of the semiconductor device.